3 Things
by Tel nok shock
Summary: Team-fic that focuses on the three things our favorite team and Generals love and/or hate about each other. But once I get to General Hammond and Drs. Frasier and Lam there'll be some hate since SG1 is in the infirmary so much. But for now it's mostly love.
1. Sam

**3 things Sam Loves about Jack**

Love

She would always love him. Even when he annoyed her in her lab as she worked on something important. He annoyed her to no end at times; sometimes she wanted to murder him even.

But she would always love him.

And right now, as she watched him sleeping as he cradled their little Grace. She loved him, if it was even possible, a little more.

Blue Jello

He always brought her a bowl of blue jello as she worked. It was something that only he did. Daniel brought coffee, Teal'c a sandwich, Cam with cookies, and Vala never failed to bring both fresh gossip and chocolates of some sort. But only Jack ever brought her a bowl of blue jello.

A Smile

His antics would always make her smile. At first she thought it was just to annoy her but she realized after a while that it was just to get a smile out of her. So whenever he did something annoying she started to smile.

**This may turn into series of 3 things our favorite team and Generals love about each other. Who knows I may even include something about SG3 on here. If this was horrible I apologize as it is almost 11 at night here and Claudia, if you've read my last fic you know her, kept bugging my about making a list of something pertaining to SG1. I blame Wilma for putting the idea into her head. And to Guest, I would too if it ever came to pass. But only if there is cake! And it must be chocolate!**

**Oh by the way, Claude says: That plan is on hold for the mo as I am busy trying to convince writer to let me go to a muse convention.**

**Like hell Claude!**


	2. Vala

3 things Vala loves about Earth

Chocolate

A wonderful concoction. How in the galaxy the Tau'ri made it she would never know! And a great comfort food that goes well with coffee.

SG1

Amazing people and even more amazing is the fact that they trust her. Her! Former space-pirate-con artist-thief who tried to steal their ship! But even so they trust her with their lives every time they step through the Stargate.

And she, Vala Mal Doran, will never, _ever_, betray that trust.

Daniel

A stubborn man, sure, but even so she still loves him. He's stubborn, loyal, smart and steadfast in his beliefs.

What's not to love!

**Short I know but this is what I came up with. Muse has run off so I'm on my own for the mo. If you want a '3things' for a specific character leave it in a review along with those 3 things and I'll see what I can do!**


	3. Jonas

**Enjoy!**

Three things Jonas likes about Earth

Bananas

A delicious fruit that he very much likes. A whole bunch comes through along with his favorite teas each month in his care package from SG1. Sometimes when he wakes up in his chambers on Kelowna he gets confused.

But sometimes a banana helps ease the ache.

SG1

Talking to them via MALP isn't the same as actually being with them. He loved going on missions.

Even the missions where they skipped to step 4: Get the Hell outta Dodge NOW!

The SGC

Compared to the brown, black and tans of the hallways in the new Langaran House of Government, the dull gray and sharp lights of the SGC are positively homey.

He missed Earth a lot.

**Rather sad I know but Claudia is currently with I.M. FRELLING WONKO and left this. Besides I'm swamped with school projects. And all the other FF writers are being depressing so... *shrugs* This is my contribution to the angsty whirpool.**

**Please r&r!**


	4. Walter

**Enjoy!**

3 things Walter loves about his job

Companionship 

No matter what time it was in the SGC you were never alone. Scientists, mechanics and the occasional SF were always flitting in and out of the control room.

It was nice.

The thrill

It always gave him a thrill watching the 'gate open. Watching the energy vortex open with a kawoosh would never get old to him.

The chaos

Despite the fact Walter always said he preferred when it was quiet he actually liked the chaos.

It made those ever rare moments of peace even better.

**Requested by bluemoonmaverick. Here you go darling! I'll see what I can do for Siler but no promises!**

**Please r&r?**


	5. Siler

**Enjoy!**

Two things Siler loves about his job and one he hates

Working on the Stargate

It was cool! Tightening the occasional screw, loosening the sprockets and everything else that it takes to keep it running smoothly.

His wrench

It was the first one he had gotten when he started. Now he used it as often as possible.

Injuries

It happened a lot. Dropping something on his foot, getting scalded with coffee, cutting himself etc etc etc.

He was a regular in the infirmary. On the bright side the nurses were cute. It still sucked though.

**Requested by bluemoonmaverick. Here you go darling blue! **

**To Mhelisis: You do realize that all he loves is power right? And maybe torturing SG1. But he was an awesome bad dude!**

**Please r&r?**


	6. Jack

**Enjoy!**

3 things Jack loves about his job

Sam

If he hadn't gone through the Stargate the first time he would have never met Sam. Granted he had to wait eight years to propose but, eh, who said life was perfect?

Going through the Stargate

Hurt like hell at first! But now it's just plain awesome!

SG1

He loved his team. And they loved him. That's all that matters.

**Birthday present for dearest Midnightread! Happy birthday darling! Per usual if you want something for a specific character then leave it in a review!**


	7. Janet

**Enjoy! A hint of Daniel/Janet in here but it was too good to pass up. But don't worry, I'm still a D/V shipper.**

Janet

Three things Janet has gained from her job

Friends

Sam, the Colonel, Teal'c and Daniel were the best friends any one could ask for. They were funny, loyal, and Daniel made great coffee in the morning.

A healthy amount of respect for doctors working to cure cancer

Hey you try curing an alien disease on your first day and see how you feel afterwards.

A daughter 

Raising an alien child could be difficult at times especially when a "new Earth phrase or game" came into play. But the love that came with it made it worth it a thousand times over.


	8. Junior

**Enjoy! **

Junior

Three new scents Junior smelled on Earth

Pizza

A delicious scent similar to that of the Na'katan on Chulak. Though pizza smelled better to him since it didn't have that freshly killed goat scent thrown in.

Vanilla 

His personal favorite candle scent when his Jaffa Kel'nor'emed. It gave him pleasant tingles up and down his spine.

Green apples

His Jaffa visits a place where that is the only thing he smells. He hopes they visit a lot and that there is a candle scented like them because they might out rank vanilla at this rate!

**This was a challenge from one of my friends on here. It's taken me a while to do anything Stargate related since I started watching Battlestar:Galactica 2003. Now that's all Claudia can find inspiration to write about! Stupid plot bunnies! Vicious little things. **


	9. Cassie

**Three things Cassie learned from Jack**

How to put someone in a headlock

"You never know when it might come in handy," he claimed when Sam questioned the wisdom of his decision. Cassie just rolled her eyes and followed his instructions.

How to play poker

Janet almost killed him but went around for a week when Cassie tricked him out of most of his paycheck. "They had a similar game on Hanaka," was all she said with a shrug.

How to be an Earth kid

Most of this education seemed to consist of watching the Simpsons and eating junk food to Janet's disapproval. She considered it bonding time with her Uncle Jack.


	10. General Landry

**Three things Gen. Landry gained from his job**

A massive amount of respect for General O'Neill

How the man put up with this for a year he will never understand. Though it would explain why his hair went grey so fast.

Hatred of any alarms

Any alarm at all. Including his alarm clock. Thank god for Walter's calls!

His daughter

Hiring her as CMO was a brilliant decision!


	11. Daniel

**Three women Daniel loved**

* * *

Sarah

An equal in intelligence sure. But she never understood his drive to understand certain parts of the past.

Sha're

Their time together was so brief but he cherished every minute of it.

Vala

Her strength and courage awed and scared him. It awed him in that she would sacrifice her own life to see that another would live. But it _terrified_ him that it would kill her someday.

* * *

**Okay I will have a Gen. Hammond snippet up soon but in other news I have a Twitter account! I'm littledancer410 so please follow me!**


	12. General Hammond

**General Hammond's three favorite people**

* * *

Walter

His amazing gate technician/personal assistant who seemed to read minds. God bless the man!

Sam

She was like a daughter to him. Jacob hadn't done a very good job of raising her but he had helped out as much s his old friend had allowed him.

Jack

A stubborn ass but a good man.

* * *

**Okay I will have a Cam snippet up soon but in other news I've started high school so updates will be rarer. **


	13. note

This isn't a chapter simply a note

* * *

**Dear Guest,**

**You are amazing. My advice is to not care about those kids and just be your crazy, insane, fanfiction loving self! They're losers for not seeing the real you and thinking that you should be someone else. Stay strong and be you honey.**

**Love,  
Tel Nok Shock**

**P.S. Marry me? Don't care about your gender.**


End file.
